Recordando Su Sonrisa
by ZombieVice
Summary: Al cruzar por la avenida dándole la mano a otro hombre… Otro hombre que no era James. Una onda de nostalgia me invadió, y mi memoria empezó  a pasar imágenes del día en que lo conocí. VictoriaXJames.


**Recordando Su Sonrisa**

* * *

><p>Al cruzar por la avenida dándole la mano a otro hombre… Otro hombre que no era James. Una onda de nostalgia me invadió, y mi memoria empezó a pasar imágenes del día en que lo conocí.<p>

Estaba saliendo del trabajo una noche… Definitivamente no me enorgullezco de haber trabajado como una… Una stripper. No tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero mi padre… Adoraba tenerme controlada, para él, saber todo lo que yo hacía era una necesidad, me obligaba a evitar cualquier situación que pudiera herirme, por mas mínima que fuera. Cualquier situación que le pudiera quitar a su heredera. Mi padre me hacía sentir sofocada, por lo cual decidí alejarme de él, y convertirme en algo que yo sabía que lo iba a herir a él. Aunque lo acepto, de no ser por eso, no hubiera podido convencer a Riley de hacer todo lo que yo quisiera, pero eso es otra historia.

Ya había acabado mi turno y era bastante tarde, me había convencido de cambiar mi horario, no me gustaba eso de salir por la noche, me parecía demasiado peligroso. Y efectivamente lo era.

Caminaba por la calle, me dirigía a mi hogar. Cuando lo vi a él. Era alto, rubio y musculoso. Muy apuesto, y se veía… dulce. No como esos hombres asquerosos clientes… La calle estaba completamente desierta, pero iluminada. Uno que otro carro pasaba, pero no me importaba eso. Me concentre más en su mirada, al percatarse de que yo lo veía, me sonrió. Estoy segura de que en ese momento me sonroje, y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Eres hermosa. –decía James, mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Después de devolverle la sonrisa en aquella calle, el se acerco. Hablamos un rato y terminamos yendo a un club. Bailamos y reímos. Después de eso, me llevo a mi casa. Lo invite a pasar, y bueno luego de unos minutos nos pusimos un poco íntimos.

Todo el tiempo… En la calle, el club e incluso en mi casa, sentía peligro, sentí que me debía de alejar de esta persona, alejarme de James. Pero, mi corazón no quería. Es más, la adrenalina del peligro recorriendo por mi cuerpo y sus dulces caricias… Me estaba excitando mucho. Demasiado. Normalmente no caigo en mis impulsos, hago lo que más me convenga. Pero, si hasta ahora he ignorado el peligro que siento, puedo caer perfectamente en la tentación que estoy sintiendo.

Me acerque un poco hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron. Me aleje para ver su impresión, estaba un poco sorprendido al principio, pero luego sonrió. Esa sonrisa que me volvía loca hizo que lo besara una vez más, esta vez con mucha intensidad. Me devolvió el beso.

Mi lengua se abría paso entre sus labios, y tocaba la suya. Mientras el acariciaba mi espalda… Me estaba volviendo loca. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus caricias, su cuerpo, todo. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y empecé a desabotonar su camisa ágilmente. Cuando termine con esa tarea, antes de poder ver su marcado abdomen, el quito mi camisa. Y en esos instantes en los cuales rompimos el beso para que la prenda de vestir pasara, sentí que pasaba una eternidad. Oficialmente era adicta a este hombre.

Seguimos besándonos, intensamente. Pasaba mis manos por su pecho, por su abdomen… Estaba muy marcado, estoy segura de que ejercitaba bastante… Suavemente, desabrocho mi sostén. Me acerco más a su cuerpo, hasta que mis pechos tocaban sus pectorales. Bajo sus manos, y se movió hacia adelante. Ahora, él estaba encima de mí. Sus manos que reposaban en mis caderas empezaron a subir por mi abdomen, excitándome más con cada milímetro que se aproximaba. Comenzó a acariciar mi seno, con delicadeza, dulcemente. Era increíble, como una persona tan fuerte… Tan musculosa… Tan viril como él, pudiera tener tanto cuidado. Después de unos minutos, rompió el beso.

Una onda electrizante de pura excitación recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí su deliciosa y hábil lengua alrededor de mi pezón, mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi seno libre. Un sonido de placer escapo de mi boca, mientras me sumía en mil sensaciones asombrosas y excitantes.

Luego de unos momentos sentí su lengua alrededor de mi otro seno y su mano acariciando el que ya había besado. Unos minutos después, volvió a besarme en la boca hasta que se separo para desabotonar su pantalón… Mientras lo veía bajarse el cierre, sentí que no podía aguantar más. Lo quería dentro de mí, lo quería ya.

Después de unos dolorosos instantes, en los cuales el lentamente bajo el cierre de su pantalón. En esos instantes en los cuales pensé que iba a perder la cabeza debido a la creciente necesidad de su tacto. Él saco su excitado miembro. Me impresiono su gran tamaño. Me hizo desearlo aun más.

-James… Por favor. –le suplique, lo necesitaba dentro de mí. Lo necesitaba con todo. El sonrió, se acerco a mí y me beso. Mientras podía sentir su mano subiendo por mi pierna, apartando mi falda, y tocando mi zona más intima. Aparto la prenda que la cubría y se acomodo para entrar.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me mordí el labio mientras el penetraba dentro de mí. Al principio sentí un poco de dolor, pero rápidamente fue remplazado por un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Me aferre a su espalda mientras el se movía con fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que gritara su nombre y algunas cosas que no quisiera repetir…

-Vicky… Ya estoy cerca. –dijo. Su voz, llena de concentración y lujuria, me excito aun más y eso que pensé que era imposible estar aun más excitada de lo que ya estaba. Pero, la verdad es que yo también estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Lo metió una última vez, con bastante fuerza y acabo dentro de mí al mismo tiempo que yo. Tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida mientras decía su nombre. Luego de unos minutos saco su miembro y se recostó a mi lado.

Gire mi cuerpo de modo que lo abrazaba. Y así, con el cuerpo lleno de sudor, luego del mejor sexo de mi vida caí en el más profundo de los sueños. Junto al hombre que aun, sigo amando.

Acelere el paso, arrastrando a Riley conmigo. Mi plan, para vengar a James, a mi hermoso y dulce James tenía que comenzar ya.

Así que, con una lagrima cayendo por mi rostro seguí adelante, pero sin olvidar el pasado.


End file.
